


Shut Up And Dance With Me

by milesofcountry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesofcountry/pseuds/milesofcountry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan first sees Phil when he walks into the campus coffee shop, and decides he never wants to stop seeing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A short phanfic written for my friend Emily. Title from the song Shut Up And Dance by Walk the Moon

Dan walked into the coffee shop and sighed at the wave of warm that washed over him. He pulled off his fingerless gloves one at a time and then cautiously removed his earbuds from his ears, deciding that the music playing over the speakers wasn’t too bad. He stuck his still cold hands back in his pockets,glancing around at the coffee shop he’d chosen to escape the cold in. The walls were an airy pale blue and the wood was finished a deep glossy dark color. There was one wall that seemed to be a mural in progress, thin black lines forming an interesting doodle type drawing over about a quarter of the wall. The cafe was littered with squishy armchairs and mismatched tables.

 

“Uh..Next?” a voice in front of him said, startling Dan.

“What? Oh, uh…” Dan looked up to see the most majestic creature to ever grace the presence of the earth. Okay, that might have been overkill, but the boy was so fucking cute Dan was at a loss for words.

“You okay?” Cute Boy scrunched up his eyebrows. Dan was momentarily confused then it dawned on him. Coffee. Right.

“Oh, yeah, um, give me a french vanilla cappuccino, please.”

“For here or to go?”  

“For here, I guess.” Dan looked around noting the place was generally empty, but there was free wifi and he did have a bunch of work to do for his classical lit. class.

“Have a seat, I’ll bring it out.” Cute Boy gave a half smile that was more beautiful than the fucking sun (in Dan’s defense he kind of hated the sun).

 

Dan wandered away from the counter, sitting at a corner table that looked like it had a particularly comfy chair and a window. He shrugged off his winter jacket, took out his laptop and research papers. He pulled up his essay, and lost himself in the typing for a few minutes; didn’t even notice that Cute Boy had brought his coffee over until The Adorable One cleared his throat and Dan glanced up to see him standing there, black hair kinda flipped into his face, that teeny smile playing about his lips, Dan’s coffee in hand. Dan blushed a little and hurriedly shuffled some of his sprawling papers off to one side to that the Boy - Phil, according to his name tag - could set the drink down.  

 

“Thanks,” Dan said quietly.

“No problem. If you need anything else, just holler okay? This is usually the downtime period of the day.” Phil replied, a large grin his face, to which Dan just had to smile back.

 

If Dan had a little trouble focussing after that, well no had to know it was because he couldn’t stop think about how he wanted to see that smile again. Shaking his head, he tried to get into his essay again.

 

Two hours later and he had written a single paragraph. He was staring at the computer screen, hands lingering on the keys of the keyboard when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He jumped a little in his chair, turning to find Phil, smiling that little smirk.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you, I was just wondering. I mean you’ve been here awhile, do you maybe want a refill? Or some food, or something?”

Dan looked at his empty cup, and then at his watch before sighing. He had gotten so little done and he had a lecture in twenty minutes. “Uhh sure but do you think you can make it to go? I should be going.”

 

“Yes. Definitely. I’ll get right on that.” Phil turns away as Dan starts shuffling all his papers into a messy pile and tucks his laptop into its case.

 

Dan shoves all his folders and highlighters and books and pens into his laptop case and curses himself for leaving such little time. Sure, the coffee shop was only slightly off campus but it was still a fifteen minute walk to the lecture hall. Glancing at his watch again and mumbling curses under his breath, Dan shouldered the case and pulled a crumpled ten dollar bill out of his pocket to pay for his coffee. He walked up to the counter, took his coffee from Phil, smiled, handed him the ten and told him to keep the change before bracing himself for the cold as he stumbled his way out of the small shop into the December cold.

 

-

 

The next day Dan doesn’t have enough time to visit the coffee shop. He isn’t disappointed, really. He just…. he misses his caffeine fix is all.

 

Telling himself that doesn’t make him not go back everyday for the next two weeks, and then at least three times a week for the next few months. It’s not as much fun as when Phil isn’t there but a fierce blonde with a sharp tongue, Erica, works every once in a while and sometimes it’s PJ, a nice if seemingly quiet boy from his graphic design classes.

-

 

When Dan heads back to the coffee shop this time, it’s with a few hours to kill. He managed to get all his english homework done, but he still needs to finish his sketchbook project for his illustration class and yeah, the coffee shop might just be the place to do that.

 

He walks in, locks down his table and nods when PJ raises his voice from behind the counter to ask if he wants his usual. He settles in, opening his sketchbook to a semi-done picture taking up almost a full page, spilling onto the next page a little. He pulls out his pencil case filled with knockoff prismacolors, a few micron pens, and a couple charcoal pencils. The front pouch holds all of his specialty erasers. Dan takes everything and lays it out in front of him; pencils lined up in front of the sketchbook. Then Dan, takes the sketchbook and curls his legs up in the chair with him, balancing the sketchbook on his knees. He picks a couple of colored pencils, and a micron pen and puts them in between his torso and his legs for easier access. He can hear the coffee machines working their way through the orders that have come in. It’s the tail end of the busiest time of day. The upbeat indie music is playing over the loudspeaker and his breathing is deep and even as the first stroke of the pencil to the paper. He doesn’t even pause to think, just keeps going until the shade of blue is just perfect, the thin, long black lines fall just so. Adds hints of yellow to the center and shades the white glint to one of mischief and glee.

 

Dan doesn’t even really register what exactly he’s drawn until he hears a small noise of surprise from above him. He turns to see Phil standing there, blushing a little, his mouth slightly open, Dan’s drink in his hand. He turns back to shuffle some of his things out of the way when he catches sight of his drawing and realizes he’s drawn a very accurate picture of Phil’s eyes and forehead. Enough for it to be obvious that it’s definitely Phil. Fuck.

 

“That’s really super good. Like incredible. Can I touch it?” That’s not really what Dan had been expecting to come out of Phil’s mouth, but it’s what does and Dan’s just glad that he doesn’t think he’s creepy. He silently passes the sketchbook over to Phil, and accepts his hot cup of cappuccino which he cups in his hands, enjoying the warmth in the cup and in Phil’s eyes as he flicks through Dan’s sketches. Phil keeps making these little noises over his pictures and Dan kind of wants to bottle them up, so only he can hear them.

 

Dan is kind of glad that this is his school sketchbook, not sure if he wants Phil to know about the pages he has dedicated to his narrow, long jaw, or the ways his neck and torso bend when he reaches for certain things, the one page he filled with just the way Phil’s shirt looks when he stretches and his hip bones peek out from under it. He doesn’t think Phil would really understand, the way Dan see’s him is like looking at the way the sun feels on a lazy summer day, all full of warmth and slow lazy smiles.

  
  


Am hour-ish later, give or take a few minutes, he’s still in that chair working his way through his second cappuccino when all of a sudden there is a flash of light and the unmistakable sound of a camera shutter. Dan blinks a few times before slowly looking over to see Phil sheepishly looking at him with that fucking smile and Dan can’t even be angry for a second. He can however chase Phil around the little coffee shop since he went off shift ten minutes ago and there is, like one customer in the whole place besides him. So he carefully sets his art supplies down and then gets to his feet, stretching a little before darting forward to grab at the camera with one hand. Phil lets out a delighted little shriek and leaps over the counter to hide behind Erica, who laughs wickedly as Dan follows suit and says, “As lovely as it is to be sandwiched between you too cuties, I have myself a delightful piece of ass at home already.” before gently shoving Phil back out from behind the counter through the little entryway off to the side.

 

Dan on the other hand tries to vault over the counter again to resume the chase and winds up falling flat on his face. Which, aside from being completely humiliating is almost 100% okay because Phil completely forgets about the chase and comes over to help him up, giggling a little but looking mostly concerned.

 

“Holy crap are you okay oh my god is something broken did you land on anything wrong did you hit your head do you need to go to the hospital?” Phil shoved out all in one breath.

“I’m fine, I think. Do you mind helping me up?” Dan said in response to  the onslaught of questions, holding his hands out to be pulled up with. Phil stood up and grabbed Dan’s hands, pulling him to his feet. Once Dan was standing, their hands lingered for just a quick few seconds, before Dan pulled his away, showing them into the pocket of his black skinny jeans, blushing furiously.

 

“Well… I’m just … gonna… yeah.” Dan said rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, still blushing as he turned away, back towards his table to collect his things. “I uh, I have to go but I’ll probably be back tomorrow.”

 

Still blushing, Dan shoulders his bag and makes a fast exit, not even pausing when he hears an adorable “Byee Dan!” being called out from behind him. He misses the slightly dejected slump of Phil’s shoulders as he watches Dan walk away.

 

-

 

True to his word Dan is back again the next day, not just because he wants his daily fix of coffee (and Phil), but because his roommate had kicked him out for a little while. Seriously, it might have been the worst decision ever hooking Boyd up with Erica, but at least they were both happy. He orders his regular, claims his booth and pulls out his laptop, deciding to work on his latest essay. Why was minoring in English a good idea again? It’s fairly late, the next time he looks up, almost five thirty, the rush of people getting out of work slowing slightly. The coffee shop is closing soon but he knows they’ll let him stay as long as he wants. It wouldn’t be the first time he stayed later than everyone else.

 

To his surprise, Phil shuts the doors slightly before five thirty, turns to him and says, “Would it bother you if I put on the radio?”

Dan just shakes his head in response, before turning back to his laptop, the sound of his typing now accompanied by the soft hum of music and Phil quietly singing along. He lets himself get lost in it for a bit, and then suddenly, -

 

“OH MY GOD, I LOVE THIS SONG!” followed by a large increase in the volume of the radio. Dan looked up from his essay to see Phil dancing around the coffee shop, the closing work momentarily forgotten. Phil was dancing like an idiot, and when he caught Dan watching he let out a loud laugh and pulled Dan up from his seat. He had been giggling but now it turned to loud, raucous laughter as Phil increased the dorkiness of his dancing in an attempt to get Dan to join in. Phil laughed back, pulling Dan into the middle of the shop, forcing him to dance.

 

Dan couldn’t help but notice just how adorable Phil was, his long gangly limbs, waving awkwardly around as he laughed through his dancing. In that moment, all traces of doubt leave his mind. Phil is everything he’s ever wanted or needed and Dan is completely screwed. Phil is it.

 

He’s in love with Phil.

 

Phil interrupts his thoughts, by singing the words to the song, off key and as loudly as possible, and Dan thinks he’s never looked more perfect. Dan wants to kiss him so bad it hurts. So, he does. He dances up to Phil, captures his face in his hands and leans in, hesitating just before he does it to give Phil time to pull away if he wants. He brushes their lips together gently, then slightly more firmly before pulling back. Phil seems to have stopped breathing and Dan has a slight moment of panic before Phil’s lips are on his, clumsy and hurried and knocking him backwards a step or two. His hands come up to stabilize both of them, and he winds up gripping Phil’s shoulders. The kiss is messy, no real rhythm for a few moments, teeth bumping awkwardly and Dan winds up biting Phil’s lip before they figure themselves out. By the time they do, Dan’s lungs are burning with a need for oxygen and he pulls away slightly, resting his forehead against Phil’s and sliding his hands down to Phil’s hips.

 

“So, um, uh maybe when you finish- I mean when you’re done working, do you maybe - I mean you don’t have to or anything, but uh I thought maybe you’d wanna get dinner. With me. Like a date.” Dan mumbled, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.  Phil giggled in response, before pressing another quick kiss to Dan’s  lips.

 

“I’d love too.”


End file.
